It's Time To Go (OW Series)
"It's Time To Go" is a mini story that takes place in the Other World Series, which is the spinoff series to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was just after Hero was exiled by Papa Smurf for almost killing Jokey Smurf, that the young Smurfling found himself walking through the forest with nothing more than a few spare pairs of clothes and the seven different colored stones he had found contained within a bindle. Along his path to find a temporary home, he picked up enough sarsaparilla leaves and smurfberries to at least keep him sustained for the time being. It wasn't before long that he made himself a new home out of a hollow tree stump, he fashioned a bed out of some hay he had taken from a farm close by and used a blade of grass to cover him up. Hero just sat inside his new home crying about what he had done to his fellow Smurf, and wondering if he would ever be accepted back into the village or even considered to be a "true Smurf". "It's just not fair!" Hero sniffed. "I couldn't control mysmurf. Jokey's prank just smurfed me over the edge, now smurf a look at me: I'm only 50 years of age and I'm exiled from my home. I feel no matter how hard I smurf, the others won't accept me back in the village." Just then, a blinding white light filled the hollowed out stump, and a booming voice called for him. "Come forward, young one." the voice asked kindly. Hero peeked out of the stump and seen a human with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard and wielding a walking stick standing before him. "Ah, human!" Hero shrieked before retreating back into the stump. "I mean you no harm, my little friend," the human said. "I can sense you possess incredible powers that I too am familiar with." Hero felt puzzled, so he slowly and surely walked out of the stump to meet this mysterious human being. "Who are you and how do you know I smurf powers?" Hero questioned the human. "Firstly, let me introduce myself. I am Master Kai, and I'm a martial arts master," the human answered. "It was I who created those seven powerful stones you possess; as they contain my own powers." "My name is Kakarot Son Goku Smurf," Hero replied. "But I smurf by the name of Hero now, if you want your stones back, I'll gladly return them to you." "That won't be necessary, Hero," Master Kai responded. "I also sensed that you used your newly acquired powers to severely harm one of your brethren?" "I didn't mean to!" Hero said defensively. "It was an accident!" "I wasn't meaning it in that way, Hero," Master Kai said. "I understand you're struggling to fully control your newly acquired powers. I can offer you the vital training you need in order to master your powers." "I'm willing to undergo any training you can give me," Hero quickly replied on the spot. "It's not that simple, Hero," Master Kai sternly advised. "My training requires you to come with me back to my dimension in Other World, this means you must leave your own world for the foreseeable future." "You mean, I must leave my home?" Hero questioned, not liking what he heard. "That's correct!" Master Kai answered. "The length of time will vary on the progress of your training, you could spend 5, 10, maybe even 100 years in Other World." Hero's eyes widened, he didn't like the sound of spending years away from his home; but he felt like he had no choice but to agree, since he didn't want to cause any more harm to any other Smurf, or those who they came to know. "Can I at least smurf one last look at my home before we smurf?" Hero kindly requested. "Of course you can, Hero," Master Kai said, respectfully accepting Hero's request. Hero turned to look down at the Smurf Village, though in his eyes, the village was nothing more than a small blob in the distance, tears began to run down his face. "Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye, Papa Smurf," Hero said, trying so hard to fight his emotions. "Don't worry, Hero," Master Kai consoled. "You'll see your family once more, once you've fully mastered your powers and there's nothing left for me to teach you, then you can come home." Hero smiled back towards Master Kai, who used his powers to create a portal to Other World, and with one final look towards the forest and to the village itself, Hero stepped through the portal and entered into Other World, the portal closing behind him. "Come, my friend. Let's get you settled and then your training can begin." Master Kai said, leading Hero off towards the living quarters. When they arrived at the living quarters, Hero noticed many of its residents appeared to be humanized versions of animals, some looked like dogs, others looked like cats, and some even resembled the woodelves from the Smurf forest. "Attention, my students!" Master Kai called out to get their attention. All of them came forward, formed a single line, and bowed to show their respect towards him. Hero noticed they all appeared to be wearing karate gi's of different colors. "We're ready to hear your words of wisdom, Master," one of them answered. "No words of wisdom today, Vados," Master Kai replied. "We have a new student joining us." All them looked up in wonder, as Master Kai presented Hero to the rest of his students. "Everyone, meet Hero, whose full name is Kakarot Son Goku Smurf. He is a creature called a Smurf who resides in my original dimension." Master Kai announced. Most of the other students looked at each other in confusion, they had never seen, or heard of a Smurf before. They were curious about so many things. "Why is his skin blue?" "Why is he only wearing a hat and pants?" "Why is his nose so big?" "Why does he have a tail?" Master Kai raised his hands to silence them, "They'll be time for many questions later, my students, but for now; we must make Hero feel welcomed here. He's here to master the use of his newly acquired powers." "Yes, Master," all of them answered. One of the students stepped forward, a female that resembled a woodelf. She had pale blue skin and long white hair in a high ponytail. "Nice to meet you, Hero," she greeted, extending her hand out. "My name is Vados." Hero reciprocated the greeting by shaking her hand, "It's nice to smurf you too, Vados." he greeted with a smile. Vados raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" she asked him. "It's just my language, it's called Smurf. Where the word "smurf" is substituted for whatever noun, verb, adjective, or adverb is being used." Hero explained. "I'm sure you all will smurf use to it." Vados nodded her head in understanding, "Allow me to make you right at home, Hero, do you know how long you'll be here?" she asked. "That I sadly don't know, from what Master Kai smurfed to me. I could be smurfing here for 5, 10, maybe even 100 years." Hero answered, sounding rather down. "I'm sure you won't be here for that," Vados insisted. "Master Kai did say that once I fully master my powers and there's nothing more for me to smurf, then he'll allow me to smurf back home." Hero replied. Vados smiled, "Anyway, follow me! I'll make you feel right at home." she said. Hero smiled back at her as he grabbed his things, even though she was a complete stranger to him, he felt a friendship beginning to blossom. The main thing on Hero's mind now was to fully understand and master his powers and return home, no matter how long it would take him to do it.Category:Mini-stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Other World Series stories